


Snow Day

by Gellsbells



Series: Winter Bughead [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, Snow Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gellsbells/pseuds/Gellsbells
Summary: Jellybean and Gladys surprise Jughead with a visit at Christmas. Jughead, Betty and Jellybean have a snowball fight.





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been written as a sequel to my other fic "It's a Girl... And a Boy" but you don't need to read that one to enjoy this story. All you need to know is Jughead and Betty helped to deliver Polly's twins with the help of Jughead's mum over the phone. This fic is set a few weeks later. Also I wrote this prior to watching episode 12 hence the characterisation of Gladys.

Jughead hated Christmas, it was the time of the year when his family pretended everything was fine and dandy, that his mum and dad had not spent the night screaming at each other, while he held Jellybean in their room, her sobbing in his arms. It came round every year like clockwork and they would sit at the table, exchanging pleasantries knowing that it would all go back to normal the next day.

Betty loved Christmas, Christmas was the holiday that suited her best. Brightness, family and singing songs, it was like Betty Cooper come to life. He reflected on this as he watched her bouncing around the Cooper kitchen, signing along to Christmas songs while she filled the home with the smell of gingerbread. He couldn’t help but smile at her, and thought to himself that maybe this Christmas wouldn’t be so bad after all. His mum had called the week before saying that she would have to cancel her planned trip due to work and he had tried to hide the disappointment in his voice.

A ring of the doorbell, broke them both out of their little bubble. Betty seemed confused as to who it might be. Her mum was at the paper finishing up the last issue before the Christmas break, Archie and Ronnie had gone Christmas Caroling and Kevin was spending this time out of town with his mum. Polly was upstairs resting and so were the twins. Jughead and Betty were helping where they could. She brushed her hands on her apron before giving a warning look to Jughead who was already eyeing up the cooling biscuits on the rack.

She returned shortly after her smile beaming on her face. She was not alone. There was his mum and Jellybean trailing shortly behind. He dropped the biscuit he had been eating and ran to them. Hugging his mum enthusiastically before bending down to give Jellybean her own hug.

“Mum. Jellybean.” He shouted

“It’s JB now.” She said seriously, giving him a look.

“Of course.” He couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. “What are you guys doing here, I thought with work?”

“I was able to persuade them to reconsider and I wanted to surprise you. I went to your fathers and he told me you would be here. At the Cooper’s home.” Her eyebrows were slightly raised at this a coy smile on her face.

“Yeah we were baking.” He said waving his hand at the cookies by way of explanation.

“Oh, baking.”

“I invited Juggie over to help me get ready for Christmas.” Betty explained. “And help with the twins.”

“Oooooh Juggie.” JB teased.

“Shut up JB.” Jughead shot back and JB poked out her tongue at him. He had missed this back and forth between them, the gentle teasing. He missed having his sister and his mum around.

“Now, now Forsythia, go easy on your brother, or I might just have to tell him about the James kid at school.” Gladys said with a sweet smile.

“Muuuum.” JB whined.

“So where are these little babies.” His mum cooed.

“They are sleeping mum, in the nursery with Polly.”

"Oh I can’t wait to see them.” She clasped her hands together containing her excitement.

"Juggie’s been a great godfather.” Betty added, smiling lovingly as she clasped her hand in his, leaning her body against his.

“I haven’t done that much really, changed a few nappies, put them to sleep with Betty’s help of course.” He added smiling at his girlfriend squeezing her hand tightly.

“I’m sure you are helping a lot, even if it may seem you are not doing much every little bit helps.” Gladys reminded him. “Anyway, why don’t you kids take it easy. Go out and enjoy the snow.” Betty looked concerned glancing upstairs to where Polly was resting and then to the oven where her next batch was still cooking. “I’ll come and grab you when Polly wakes, and take the biscuits out when the alarm goes off.” Betty still seemed hesitant and felt a tugging on her sleeve, the youngest Jones looking up at her expectedly.

“Please Betty, I want to play in the snow.”

“Okay let’s go.” She decided, she had worked hard that morning and could do with some with time in the snow, she hadn’t really had a chance to enjoy it yet.

When they were all bundled up, they walked out into the front yard which was still covered in a thick blanket of white snow. JB immediately pulled Betty to her side.

“Boys against girls.” she announced. The pair looked at her confused. “For the snow ball fight.” She sighed heavily as if she had to explain everything.

“But there is two of you.” Jughead complained.

“What are you scared you are going to get beaten by a couple of girls.” JB teased back, swaying from side to side as she taunted him.

“Fine.”

“We will give you a head start.” Betty added, JB’s playfulness was contagious. Jughead frowned before breaking off from them running to the large oak tree in the Cooper’s yard before crouching at the other side making his snowballs.

Betty and JB decided he had had enough of a head start before running off in the direction of the garage crouching low at the other side of Mrs.Jones’ car. They giggled excitedly as they started to make their own ammunition. They had just finished their first row when they heard the tell tale crunches of snow under their oppositions boots. Betty looked at JB who put her finger up to her lips making a ‘shh’ gesture before she went to sneak around the other side of the car. Taking a coat full of snowballs with her. Betty readied herself for an attack two snowballs in hand ready to pelt him as he came round the corner and eyeing her next destination across to the bushes up against the side of the house.

“Ah ha.” He said as he rounded the corner and she threw the snowballs immediately, hitting him square in the chest, as he threw and hit her in the shoulder as she made a run for it, shrieking loudly as she ran.

Seizing upon the opportunity JB from her vantage point began pelting snowballs from her jacket into the back of Jughead’s head, the impact almost knocking the beanie from his head. As he realised what was happening he set off after JB as Betty returned to their cache of snowballs gathering them up in her own coat.

They continued the same back and forth with Betty and JB at a clear advantage working together to keep him on his toes. As JB went to start making more snowballs from their home base behind the car, Jughead gave chase to Betty who was running to the other side of the house. He soon caught up to her as she was laughing too heavily to run at full speed without loosing her balance and falling.

He grabbed her tightly around the waist and as he swung her around he lost his footing. He fell backwards still clutching her body and she landed on top of him their faces close to together. She was still laughing her warm breath fanning across his face. He looked into her eyes as her laughing died down under the intensity of his stare as she realised that her body was flush against his, as he protected her from the biting cold of the snow. He took in her features, her nose slightly reddened at the cold, eyes intensely green against her pale skin. Unable to stop himself he brought his lips to hers. She melted into the kiss, savouring the warmth of his lips against her cold ones. His hand was in her hair pulling her closer, deepening the kiss.

“You got him.” JB announced triumphantly as she rounded the corner to see them in the snow. “Oh eww.” She exclaimed, making a disgusting sound for added emphasis as she realised they were kissing.

They both broke apart, Betty stood up first removing herself from his warm embrace her cheeks already flushing red with embarrassment. He followed her brushing the snow from his clothes as he gave JB a look of exasperation.

They were both thankful for Gladys’ call from the porch that the babies were stirring. They ran up to the house and Betty went up the stairs to help Polly. Jughead stayed in the lounge with his mum and JB.

“Jughead and his girlfriend were kissing.” JB announced, as Jughead hid his head in his hands, he forgot what it was like to have a little sister around telling your parents all your secrets. Gladys smiled at her son and turned to JB.

“Did you have a nice time in the snow?” She asked diverting the 10 year old’s attention to save him the embarrassment.

“Yeah, we totally won, the snow fight” She added by way of explanation. “Betty is really fast, Jughead didn’t stand a chance against us.” She said proudly. “Can we go out again?”

“Sure tomorrow I think Maybe I will have to join Forsythe’s team to even them up.”

“Yeah mum I think he needs all the help he can get.”

Polly and Betty returned down the stairs each carrying a baby in their arms.

“Polly this is Jughead’s mum and his sister JB.”

“Hi, this is Jason and Eliza.” Polly greeted them, and Jughead could practically see his mum melting into a puddle at the sight of the two small babies. Betty offered her Jason Jnr and Gladys took him in her arms, swaying him gently.

“This is Jughead’s godson.” Betty explained as she watched her cooing at him.

“He had been a god send Mrs Jones.” Jughead could feel his blush returning at Polly’s comments. JB peered anxiously at the two small bundles.

“Can I look?” She asked. Polly smiled and handed Eliza to Jughead who bent down to JB’s level holding the Eliza carefully as JB stared at the little girl. Smiling as she opened her mouth yawning before closing it again.

“They are two beautiful angels, Polly.”

“I’m just lucky that Betty and Jughead were here, and that you answered your phone.” Gladys laughed in response.

“Definetley one of the stranger calls I have received from Forsythe.”

* * *

JB and Jughead were sitting out on the Cooper’s porch, examining the snowman that they had created that afternoon, as the sun was going down. His mum and the Cooper sisters were spending time with the twins. JB had gotten bored pretty quickly watching them and he had suggested they go and build a snowman.

“I like Betty.” She said, looking at her older brother as he continued to watch the sun slip beneath the horizon.

“I like her too.” He admitted. Smiling at the memory of her.

“Do you loooove her.” JB teased her voice rising higher.

“Maybe. Do you love this James kid?” He replied, turning to face her to see her throwing her head back in frustration.

“Ugh I told mum not to mention anything.” She gritted out. “Does that mean your not coming back with us.” She asked her voice quiet. He sighed hearing the disappointment in her voice.

“There is that, but someone has to look out for Dad as well. I think he is getting better JB, and I know we have heard it all before, but I think this time it might be real.”

“I hope so.” He put his arm around his sister pulling her in close to his side.

“Me too.”


End file.
